Cyber Nations
Gameplay Cyber Nations is not a game that can be completed in one sitting, and there is really no way to “beat” the game. In fact, limitations exist on the number of actions you can perform in one day. This helps simulate the often slow and methodical approach to successful management as well reduce the load on the web server. There are many different ways you can build your nation; treat your people kindly through representation of a benevolent government or rule them with an iron fist as a malevolent dictator, grow your nation in size and strength to become all powerful or run your nation into the ground through mismanagement. It’s all up to you. This page will provide you with some basic information to help you get started. Additional information can be found in the About Cyber Nations forums section of the website where features of the game will be explained in more detail. Cyber Nations is Free Cyber Nations is a free game, which allows players to choose to have ads on their page. Getting Started The first thing you'll need to do is register a user name. This allows you to keep one single user name which your nation will be created under. This way, if you run your nation into the ground (or someone wages war and does it for you) and you decide to destroy your nation, you still retain your same login ID. It also allows you to provide some basic information about yourself. Once you've successfully registered a user name you'll notice your menu bar on the left of the screen change. You'll see a few new links right away which begins with Create Your Nation. This link will take you to the nation creation screen to create your Cyber Nation. Additional links include My Inbox, Sent Message, and Compose Message which all deal with the actions of sending private internal messages to the other nations and users of Cyber Nations. Once you have successfully created your nation, you will notice even more changes to the menu bar on the left of the screen. New menu items will include links to manage your nation (view nation, view nation map, deploy military, wage war, edit and destroy) perform nation purchases (land, infrastructure and military) and links to view other nations of the world. Creating A Nation The Create Your Nation page allows you to create your nation by giving it a name, a name for your capital city (as indicated by the colored markers on the map) a team name (more), team color (more), government type, tax rate, religion, ethnicity, and more. It's all up to you on what you select when creating your nation. There is no wrong or right answer here. Infrastructure Infrastructure in the game is defined as services and facilities that support day to day economic activity in your nation. Infrastructure includes roads, electricity, telephone service, public transportation, sewers, bridges etc… In the game your nation's infrastructure is represented by a number that indicates your infrastructure level. The greater the number the more infrastructure your nation has. Purchasing infrastructure improves your lands which allows your government to both earn more income from your citizens and increase your population count. A nation usually gains from 7 - 10 people per infrastructure point as well as a slight increase in population income (less than $0.01 per infrastructure). Infrastructure also gives you a strength bonus while defending (+2 strength per infrastructure). Once your nation's infrastructure level passes 20 you will begin to notice the price of infrastructure as well as maintenance costs go up. This is a result of supply and demand on your infrastructure. If you have more infrastructure than twice that of your land then your environment will be negatively affected. You can reduce the cost of infrastructure through certain resources and nation improvements. Technology In the game technology is represented by a technology level that represents the tools, hardware, and software that help your nation do what it does... better (In particular military). Technology works similar to infrastructure in the game but is much more expensive at a base cost of $10,000 per level increase (You can purchase technology at fractions of levels for less than $10K). You cannot sell technology as you can land or infrastructure. Also, the price does increase due to supply and demand, but unlike infrastructure, technology does not have a maintenance cost. You can reduce the cost or increase the effectiveness of technology through certain resources and nation improvements. Technology increases your nation strength as well as your people's literacy rate. Literacy rate is a requirement for the Scholars bonus improvement. Otherwise, it does not affect your nation in any tangible way. Nation Strength determines which nations are in your range to attack. Military Purchasing military provides three functions: *Defend your nation against foreign attacks *Deploy your military overseas to attack other nations *As a police force for your population. Purchasing military will increase your total population count but you will not be able to collect taxes from your military personnel. War/Peace The National Peace/War Preference option allows you to specify whether or not you want to allow other nations to declare war on you and attack your nation or to play the game as a peaceful nation. Keeping your nation in peace mode for prolonged periods of time will damage your nations economy. New nations get a 7 day grace period when in peace mode to allow them to learn the game without receiving any economy bonus. If your nation is older than 7 days and you remain in peace mode for more than: 5 days = -5 population happiness 7 days = -6 population happiness 9 days = -7 population happiness 11 days = -8 population happiness 13 days = -9 population happiness 15 days = -10 population happiness A nation in peace mode may not send foreign aid, however it will be allowed to continue to receive foreign aid. Soldiers Soldiers are purchased as foreign mercenaries (they don't come out of your population). Having too many soldiers (more than 80% of working population) will cause your population to become very uncomfortable (lowered population happiness). In addition, future soldier purchases will cost 3 times as much. Having too few soldiers (less than 20%), will also make your population unhappy. In addition, high recent military casualties will make your population unhappy (-2 happiness). Having a high soldier count (more than 60% of population) can also hurt your environment. Tanks *While attacking, a tank is the equivalent of 15 soldiers. *While defending, a tank is the equivalent of 17 soldiers. *Tanks reduce a defender's infrastructure strength bonus by 1% per tank (up to 50%). *You can purchase up to 10% of your soldier # or up to 8% of your citizen *population, whichever is less *Technology requirement = Level 10 *Purchase cost = Soldier cost * 25 *Base upkeep = $40 (Oil and Iron both reduce this by 5%) In addition, technology can increase the strength of tanks: Tank Strength + (technology level * 20%, up to tech level 100) Cruise Missles Since defending tanks and infrastructure provide a defensive bonus for a nation, cruise missiles provide the counter to that bonus. Cruise missiles cost a base of $4,000 (lead reduces this cost by 10%) and cost a base of $150 to maintain (lead reduces this cost by 10%). The results of a cruise missile launch are generated randomly. Your technology level affects how well your cruise missiles perform by 1% per level of tech up to level 30 tech. The maximum number of tanks that can be destroyed with one cruise missile is 10. The maximum number of infrastructure that can be destroyed is 8. You can improve the effectiveness of your cruise missiles by purchasing satellites. You can improve your defenses against cruise missiles by purchasing missile defense systems. You can fire 2 cruise missiles per battle front per day. This is separate from your main soldier/tank attacks. Nuclear Weapons Nuclear Weapons have made their way into Cyber Nations Cost Nuclear weapons are expensive at $200,000 and with each active nuclear weapon in your posession the price of nukes increases by 10%. (Call this the law of supply and demand). In addition to the initial cost, nuclear weapons also have a starting cost of $2,000 a day to maintain, which also increases by 10% per nuke. Possession of nuclear weapons may also lower your environment. Requirements Nations require a tech level of 75 or greater and an infrastructure level of 1000 or greater in order to begin purchasing nuclear weapons. A nation must also be ranked in the top 5% of all nations. A player can only purchase 1 nuclear weapon per day. Deployment Nuclear weapons are extremely devastating to nations being attacked by them. Nuclear weapons completely reduce the number of defending soldiers for a nation to zero, cause great amounts of land and infrastructure losses (35% each up to a maximum of 150 land and 200 infrastructure), and also cause population happiness to plummet for a period of 5 days after a nuclear attack. In addition, each use of a nuclear weapon will increase the world's global radiation level for 30 days. For these reasons and because they are so expensive they serve as more of a war deterrent than anything else. Improvements Nation improvements are structures and improvements that you can purchase to further mold your nation into your own choosing. Nation improvements are quite expensive but the benefit is that they are not subject to outside forces. Unlike regular infrastructure in war, improvements cannot be destroyed by other nations. Improvements are stackable, so purchasing two banks (for example) will increase your population income +14%. There is an improvement tax that you must pay along with your other bills that goes up as you buy more improvements. The inital tax is $2000 per improvement. You may only purchase one improvement per 1000 working citizens. Nations are limited to 5 per type of improvement unless otherwise specified. If you do not meet all the requirements for an improvement you will not see that imrovement on the improvement purchase screen. You can destroy an improvement in the improvement purchase screen. List of Improvements *Bank - $100,000.00 - Increases population income +7%. *Barracks - $50,000.00 - Increases soldier count +10%, reduces soldier upkeep cost -10%. *Border Walls - $60,000.00 - Decreases citizen count -2%, increases population happiness +2, Improves environment +1. *Church - $40,000.00 - Increases population happiness +1. *Clinic - $50,000.00 - Increases population count by 2%. Purchasing 2 or more clinics allows you to purchase a hospital. *Factory - $80,000.00 - Decreases cost of missiles -5%, decreases tank cost -10%, reduces initial infrastructure purchase cost -8%. *Foreign Ministry - $120,000.00 - Increases population income by 5%. Opens +1 extra foreign aid slot. Limit one foreign ministry per nation. *Guerilla Camp - $20,000.00 - Increases soldier count +35%, reduces soldier upkeep cost -10%, reduces citizen income -8%. *Harbor - $200,000.00 - Increases population income by 1%. Opens +1 extra trade slot. Limit one harbor per nation. *Hospital - $180,000.00 - Increases population count by 6%. Need 2 clinics to purchase a hospital. Limit 1 hospital per nation. *Intelligence Agency - $35,000.00 - Increases population happiness for tax rates greater than 23% +1. *Labor Camp - $50,000.00 - Reduces infrastructure upkeep costs -10%, reduces population happiness -1. *Missile Defense - $90,000.00 - Reduces effectiveness of incoming cruise missiles used against your nation -30%. *Police Headquarters - $75,000.00 - Increases population happiness +2. *Satellite - $90,000.00 - Increases effectiveness of cruise missiles used by your nation +30%. *School - $85,000.00 - Increases population income by 5%. Purchasing 3 or more schools allows you to purchase universities. *Stadium - $110,000.00 - Increases population happiness + 3. *University - $180,000.00 - Increases population income by 8%, reduces technology cost -10%. Need 3 schools to purchase universities. Limit two universities per nation. Land Land represents the size of your borders and affects your population density which in turn affects your citizen's population happiness and your environment. Land grows naturally in the game at a rate of 0.5 miles per day. This rate can be increased through resource bonuses. You can also purchase land as well as gain land through military conquest. Land starts out at $400 per acre, but goes up in cost the more you buy. You gain +1 population happiness if your population density is less than 70. If your infrastructure is greater than twice your land area, your environment will be negatively affected. Each mile of land increases your population count slightly (usually 1 person per 4 - 5 miles of land). Having high levels of land may also increase your infrastructure costs. Land is represented in the game by the circle surrounding your capital city in the various Google maps in the game. When you create your nation you select your location (coordinates) on the map (your location is permanent so choose carefully). Although you select your nation position in the beginning of the game, your nation will not show up on the Top Nations Map until your nation climbs up the strength ladder to become one of the top nations. Your goal in the game is to grow your nation in size and strength until it becomes one of the top nations so that you can put your nation on the map. If two nations of different colored teams overlap on the Top Nations Map this can be considered transgression and grounds for war. If the two nations are of the same team color then this would be generally considered as nations that are cooperating and sharing land resources. As your nation grows over time through land purchases, gains via conquest, and natural growth the ring around your capital city will expand. This ring represents your land holdings in actual miles on the map. The color of the inner ring is your selected background color for your nation and the outer ring represents the team that you are currently a member of. Your capital city is represented by the markers on the map and will also be displayed for all other nations when they view your nation. Trade Agreements Nations can set up trade agreements for resources with one another via the trade screens. Initiating Trade To trade with another nation you must be viewing their nation profile. At the top of the page there is a link that says “Trade”. Clicking that link will take you to a screen that will allow you to offer a trade proposal with that nation. The screen will allow you specify your reason for the trade and review the resources and other information for the trade. Once you click the ‘Offer Trade’ button a private message will be sent to the ruler of the nation that you proposed the trade to informing them of your trade offer. Reviewing Trades The ‘Trade Summary’ screen is where you can review all the trades that your nation has submitted and is currently involved in. When new trades are first submitted they will be placed in ‘Awaiting Approval’ status in the 'Trade Summary' screen. In order for the trade to become active the nation that the trade was submitted to must approve it. Once the trade is approved it becomes active and both nations will begin sharing their resources. If both nations have a similar resource they will not receive double credit for that resource. Once a trade is approved both nations will have the option to cancel the trade. If a trade is canceled you may only resume trading with that particular trading partner by submitting a new trade request. Trade Example If Nation A has Fish and Cattle as resources and Nation B has Iron and Pigs, both nations will reap the benefits from being connected to Fish, Cattle, Iron, and Pigs. If both Nation A and Nation B have Fish then they don’t get double credit for having two connections to Fish. Trade Limit A nation may offer or be active in up to 4 trade requests at any given time. If you are involved in or have offered 4 trade agreements then you will not be able to submit any new trade offers until you first cancel one of your active trade agreements. You may continue to receive trade requests but if you are already involved in 4 other trade agreements any new trade requests will be placed in ‘Limit Reached’ status until you first cancel one of your 3 active trade agreements. You can increase this amount by one by purchasing a harbor. Trading Tips Make sure to trade within your own team color. *Trading with a team member gives you +1 population happiness per trade agreement. Research the resources before trading. *Don't take the first four trade offers that come to you. Temporary trade agreements can be useful, but don't be afraid to cancel trades and take new ones. The search function allows you to search for resource combinations even within a specific team. It is highly suggested that you use it while searching for the best trade agreements for your nation. Be courteous to other players. *Let other players know when you are canceling a trade by sending them a private message. Also, since many people collect their taxes right at update time, try to cancel your trades just after this time so they have the entire day to search for a new trade partner. Resources Nations can trade resources with one another. There are 21 tradeable resources in the game (in addition to 10 bonus resources). Each nation starts with 2 default resources that can not be changed. You can also gain up to 10 additional resources through trades. If you trade with a nation, you must accept both resources the nation has as their default (you can't choose only one). Having two trades for the same resource does not stack that resource (it's just wasted). Trading with a member of your team gives each nation +1 happiness. Certain combinations of resources will give you access to bonus resources. The resources are divided below into general areas for easier reference. Bonus Resources There are currently 10 bonus resources in the game. Bonus Resources are additional resources you can gain for your nation that can only be obtained through resource links. Some bonus resources are more easily attainable than others (they require fewer resource links). List of Bonus Resources * Affluent Population - Increases population happiness +2. Requires Fine Jewelry, Fish, Furs, and Wine. * Asphalt - Decreases infrastructure upkeep cost -8%. Requires Construction, Oil, and Rubber. * Automobiles - Increases population happiness+ 3. Requires Asphalt and Steel. * Beer - Increases population happiness + 2. Requires Water, Wheat, Lumber, and Aluminum. * Construction - Reduces infrastructure cost - 5%. Requires aluminum, lumber, iron, marble, and a technology level greater than 5. * Fast Food - Increases population happiness + 2. Requires Cattle, Sugar, Spices, and Pigs. * Fine Jewelry - Increases population happiness + 1.5. Requires Gold, Silver, Gems, and Coal. * Microchips - Reduces technology cost -8%, increases population happiness +2. Requires Gold, Lead, Oil, and a technology level greater than 10. * Radiation Cleanup - Reduces global radiation effect on an individual nation -50%. Requires Construction, Microchips, Steel, and a technology level greater than 15. * Steel - Reduces infrastructure cost -2%. Requires Coal and Iron. Environment Environment affects both your nation's population happiness and population count. There are numerous variables in the environment bar which include some of the connected resources (coal/oil and uranium bring your environment down), a nation's tech level, infrastructure to land ratio, military to population ratio, not having access to water, certain government types, your responses to the drug and immigration government policy questions, the global radiation level, etc... The better your environment the more citizens you get and the happier your total population is. A perfect environment will have 5 filled in stars. Since nations can never change their default resources, nations are not penalized for their default coal, oil, or uranium resources. Only if those resources are brought in through trades does the nation get the environment penalty. Increasing Environment Below are the known ways to increase environment. Keep in mind that increasing environment may negatively affect your nation in other ways. Due to the changing (and mysterious) aspect of this game, this is not a complete or necessarily accurate list of all factors. Your environment will likely not be affected much (if at all) by only minor changes in these areas. *Get rid of any coal, oil, or uranium you are getting from another nation. *Make a trade agreement for water from another nation. *Buy more Technology (over level 6). *Decrease your military (less than 60% of your population) *Increase your population (more than 60% of your military) *Close your borders to immigrants and drug trafficers. *Increase your land (more than half your infrastructure). *Decrease your infrastructure (no more than twice your land). *Change your government type if revolutionary, transitional, dictatorship, communism, or totalitarian. *Get rid of nuclear weapons. *Purchase border walls *Don't use nuclear weapons (increasing the global radiation level). Global Radiation Global Radiation is a simple little addition to the game that should have a major impact on how nuclear weapons are used within the game; in particular it should make the use of nukes more realistic.The global radiation level works as follows: The game counts the number of nations that have been hit with nuclear weapons within the past 30 days and then takes 2% of that count and adds it to EVERY nation’s environment as an environment penalty (with a maximum of 3.0). If there are 50 nations attacked with nuclear weapons in the past 30 days EVERY nation will receive a +1 environment penalty. The current Global Radiation value, which is the actual value added as the environment penalty, can be found on your nation information screen. If the Global Radiation level falls below .20 (which means 10 nuclear attacks or less per month) EVERY nation will receive +1 happiness. The World Demographics screen provides information as to how many nations have been attacked with nuclear weapons in the past 30 days. As of July 17th, 2006, the global radiation effect level could not exceed 3.00, however the actual global radiation is visible under the World Demographics section. The highest recorded level was 5.9 as of the 31st July 2006. Foreign Aid The foreign aid screen allows you to send aid to any other nation within Cyber Nations in the form of money, technology, and/or military assistance. Sending Aid Sending foreign aid does not require nations to be on the same team nor is nation strength a factor in the foreign aid system. To send aid to another nation simply view the nations details screen for the nation you want to send aid to and click the ‘Aid’ link at the top of the page. Fill in the details of the foreign aid offer that you are sending and click the ‘Offer Foreign Aid’ button. Once your aid offer is submitted a private message will be sent to the recipient notifying them of your foreign aid offer. By accepting a foreign aid offer the aid items sent will be credited to the receiver’s nation and debited from the sender’s nation. You can only send 1/3 of your total cash in foreign aid per agreement. The limit of foreign aid that can be sent or received in a 10 day period is 4 aid agreements. You can increase this amount by one by purchasing a foreign ministry. You also can not send or receive aid twice between the same nations within 10 days (even if you have aid slots available). Only nations in War mode are allowed to send aid. Canceling Aid Until the recipient reviews the foreign aid offer and accepts it the aid offer will be placed in pending status. While in pending status both nations have the option to cancel the offer. Once accepted however an aid offer cannot be canceled or deleted. Terms of Aid There are no requirements in the game for foreign aid payback. The terms and conditions of foreign aid agreements are up to the players themselves to determine. However, be aware that any two nations that are involved in a Foreign Aid transaction must wait a period of 10 days before another transaction can take place between those same nations. Also keep in mind that all your foreign aid agreements are available for public viewing in the All Foreign Aid Offers Across the Globe screen. Possibility of Debt Using foreign aid to send money and soldiers could possibly put your nation in debt in either category. When sending foreign aid the amount that you send is not immediately deducted from your account until the recipient accepts the offer. If you offer $5000 in foreign aid to someone, spend all your money, and then the recipient accepts the aid offer, your nation will be $5000 in debt. Similarly if you you have 100 soldiers, send 50 in foreign aid, lose 100 soldiers in battle, and the recipient of your aid offer accepts your aid agreement your nation will have -50 soldiers. This is considered as a national draft situation in the game until you restore your forces to positive levels. Government Type Government type works a lot like the National Religion concept. When you first create your nation and select your government type a random government type will be selected for your people’s “desired government.” If your nation's government type is not the same as your people’s desired government then your nation’s population happiness will be negatively affected (-1 happiness). You can view hints about your people's desired government type on the View My Nation page. There are also other "hidden" ways to determine your population's desired government. You can only change your government type once every 3 days. Government Types The 10 available government types to choose from are as follows: * Capitalist - A government that invests capital in a business (especially a large business). * Communist - A theoretical system of social organization and a political movement based on common ownership of the means of production. As a political movement, communism seeks to establish a classless society. Choosing communism will lower your environment. * Democracy - A form of government where all the state's decisions are exercised directly or indirectly by a majority of its citizenry through a fair elective process. * Dictatorship - Government by a single person or group of people who are in no way held responsible to the general population. Their discretion in using the powers and resources of the state is unrestrained by any fixed legal or constitutional rules. Choosing dictatorship will lower your environment. * Federal Government - A government with strong central powers and usually comprised of a system of government where there is a division of legislation, executive and judicial power between two main levels of governments. * Monarchy - Form of government in which political power belongs largely to one ruler, generally called a king or queen, who receives his or her position by claim of divine or inherited right. * Republic - A form of government whose head of state is not a monarch but instead is led by people who do not base their political power on any principle beyond the control of the people living in that state or country. * Revolutionary Government - A government that is formed on radical and revolutionary governing ideals. Choosing revolutionary government will lower your environment. * Totalitarian State - A form of government that exercises massive, direct control over virtually all the activities of its subjects. Choosing totalitarian will lower your environment. * Transitional - A transitional government is a temporary ruling organization usually put into place pending the establishment of a permanent government. Choosing transitional will lower your environment. There is also an eleventh government type that can only occur when your nation has been defeated in war, or when loss of defending military causes rioting: * Anarchy - A complete lack of government that usually results in a state of lawlessness and disorder. Government Effects In addition, the government type you choose gives the following effects: National Religion When you first create your nation and select your national religion a random religion will be selected for your people’s “desired religion.” Your nation's location on the world map has nothing to do with your people's desired religion. If your national religion is not the same as your people’s desired religion then your nation’s population happiness will be negatively affected (-1 happiness). You can view hints of your people's preferred religion on the View My Nation screen. There are other "hidden" ways to determine your people's desired religion. You can only change your national religion once every 3 days. Choices The 14 available religions to choose from are as follows: * None - Your nation does not have an official national religion. * Mixed - Your nation does not have a defined national religion, but instead a mixed amount of religions throughout your nation. This might mean you either have one which is has a bit of every religion, or opens for having all religions represented equally. * Baha'i Faith - The Bahá'í Faith is an emerging global religion founded by Bahá'u'lláh, a nineteenth-century Iranian exile. Bahá'í theology speaks of three interlocking unities: the oneness of God (Monotheism); the oneness of his prophets or messengers; and the oneness of humanity (Equality, world unity, globalism). * Buddhism - The religion based on the teachings of Siddhartha Gautama, known as Buddha. He refuted the idea of man's having an immortal soul and did not preach of any Supreme Deity. * Christianity - A monotheistic system of beliefs and practices based on the Old Testament and the teachings of Jesus as embodied in the New Testament and emphasizing the role of Jesus as savior. * Confucianism - A philosophy of life developed by Confucius. It stressed the proper relationships in society, such as father/son and subject/ruler. * Hinduism - The ancient gods (especially the triad of Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva) are commonly interpreted as representations of the various aspects of the divine (Brahman). Human beings progress to the ultimate realization of their oneness with Brahman (often called Nirvana) through Reincarnation according to the law of Karma. * Islam - The name of the religion that was initiated by Muhammad early in the 7th century and which means surrender to Allah. * Jainism - A religion founded by Nataputta, who was a royal clan of the Nata tribe in ancient India at the time of Shakyamuni. Its basic doctrine is non-materialistic atheism. * Judaism - A religion developed among the ancient Hebrews and characterized by belief in one transcendent God who has revealed himself to Abraham, Moses, and the Hebrew prophets and by a religious life in accordance with Scriptures and rabbinic traditions. * Shinto - Japan's indigenous religion, based on the premise that gods inhabit all natural things, both animate and inanimate. * Sikhism - The doctrines of a monotheistic religion founded in northern India in the 16th century by Guru Nanak and combining elements of Hinduism and Islam. * Taoism - There is no personal god, the closest thing being the Tao, which is a supreme force which underlies change through the passage of time. One is to become free of personal desires, and become attuned to the flow of change. * Voodoo - Derived from the ancestor worship and polytheism of primitive West Africa that emphasizes sorcery, spells and conjuring spirits of the dead. Population happiness Your nation's population happiness is the primary factor in determining the amount of money your people make and thus the amount of taxes you can collect from them. The default population happiness level is 0. The higher the number, the happier your people are. To see the number, highlight the area next to the smiley (or unhappy) face representing your population happiness (press Ctrl+A). This number is affected by several factors (incomplete and not necessarily accurate list): *Population desired religion vs actual national religion. *Population desired government vs actual national government. *Certain government type bonuses. *Population density – Citizens like room to stretch out. *Size and strength of military – Citizens like to feel protected (but not too protected). *Recent Military casualties – High casualties increase war weariness (-2 happiness). *Military deployed – Too many deployed troops also increases war weariness. *Military too large - less than 20% or greater than 60% of working citizens. *Infrastructure level – Infrastructure helps increase happiness. *Nation age – Citizens prefer the stability of older nations. *Technology Level *Resources *Environment *Random Events *Nation Improvements *DEFCON Level *Peace or War Preference - Extended peace hurts happiness *Government tax rate – Citizens prefer to pay lower taxes. Effects of happiness The most important effect of population happiness is a nation’s daily taxable population income (+$2.00 per person per happiness). The happier your citizens are, the harder they work, the more money you’ll have to improve your nation. category:Cyber Nations category:Cyber Nations guide